Riches to Rags
by Anixia1321
Summary: When a man loses all his worldly possessions what happens to his kids, the same thing that happens to a young orphan and a crack baby. They go to Sarutobi's home for unfortunate children. rated for safety. first story .
1. Chapter 1

All things belong to there respective owners but the plot is mine

Ages are Itachi 10, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura 4.

Introducing the uchiha's

* * *

Sasuke was running around in the on the patio, clutching a toy airplane as his mother watched him with a smile. She let out a sigh as he ran to her asking for some juice. She smiled and held his hand as the walked inside the high-end apartment. She looked at her husband who had a broken look on his face "Daddy!" Sasuke said as he trotted to his father, Fugaku, who bent down and picked him up. Mikoto looked at her husband of 16 years with worry on her face, he was never home early.

"Sasuke, how about you go to your room for nap," she said as Sasuke looked at her and pouted but nodded obediently as Fugaku put him down. He sighed and looked at her his face strained with worry.

"Mikoto im so sorry … I lost it… I lost everything. The money the house the cars." She looked distort her face filled with panic and worry.

"How will we care for the kids, itachi's still in school – oh god how will we pay for his school " she let out in worry as she was in near tears and sat on the floor rocking back and fourth. Fugaku sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her trying to sooth his wife he rubbed her back softly.

"Mikoto listen to me, a social worker will be here to take both Sasuke and Itachi at five, we will be able to visit them if-when we have a new place to live, Itachi will be in a public school but they will be okay" Mikoto sobbed and clung to him, tears in her eyes; she hic upped some as he rubbed her back. "This will keep them off the streets Mikoto, we have to think positive," he mumbled saying this to both himself and his wife.

"we have to pac- they don't have anything anymore do they " she looked at him and he nodded softly .

Time passed quickly for the Uchiha family, the parents had both of their children sit down as Mikoto looked at them and began to speak.

"now kids we would like you both to know we love you both very much, that will never change. But we h-have lost our home and money." Her voice broke some as she looked at them, took a small breath. "and do to this you two will be taken to a different home, we wont be there , but it is so you two will be safe. The person will be here soon." She finished; Fugaku was holding her hand. Itachi held his little brother who was in tears. They all were really. It wasn't long till a gray haired man with a covered mouth knocked on the door.

"Mr. Uchiha You need to open the door its time for the kids to leave. My name is Kakashi Hatake, im a social worker from sarutobi's home for unfortunate youth" the man, Kakashi, said as he knocked at the door. Mikoto had ended up falling asleep on the couch. As Fugaku got up to get the door and Itachi tightened his grip on his little brothers hand as they followed their father to the door. Sasuke was sobbing quietly not wanting to leave his family.

Kakashi lead the boys to a dark van with the letters SHUY written on the side. Once seated the two boys saw they were not alone in the van there was a woman sitting up front in the passenger seat and two children sitting in the back with them. One small girl with strawberry blond hair that looked almost pink. She was hugging a stuffed pig doll. And a boy with blond hair who was coated in dirt. The woman introduced herself as "Shizune-chan" she had a smile on her face and seemed kind.

Kakashi soon got in and began the long drive to a slightly old house; it was large with an even larger garden in the front of it. The blond boy looked out the window his eyes large with excitement. The girl was hugging her doll closer and mumbled to it the only thing that was audible from her mumble was "ino-chan", maybe that was the dolls name Itachi though.

Shizune lead all the children into the house as Kakashi got what little things they had with them including a dirty backpack with a frog on it and a light backpack with a circle on it. The little girl was crying as Kakashi had taken her doll saying that they had to clean it before she got it back.

They were taken to a room with a blond woman in it. She had a strict look on her face and the biggest chest ether boy had seen. She introduced herself as "I am Tsunade, I run this establishment and I also am the nurse along with Shizune here. If you have any problems you can talk to Kakashi, Shizune, Anko, or myself" they were then led to different rooms and Sasuke cried as he and Itachi were separated into different rooms.

* * *

I hope its good more to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The last chapter got no reviews but people did read it, so oh well. This and the next chapter introduces the other two children, this will be how all chapters are.

Naruto belongs to Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Homeless Boy

Naruto walked on the sidewalk, his frog backpack ripped but still on his backpack. He shivered as a cold gust of wind blew; he looked around the park that was now his home. It was night time and late fall. He was alone and hungry he hugged his knees as it began to rain.

A man who lived across from the park looked at it, wondering why that little boy was always there, he had talked to him today though and found out he was homeless. Jiriaya sighed and dialed his old friends number hoping that she could get him in the home. Tsunade answered his call yelling.

"Why are you calling so late Jiriaya, im working."

"That's why im calling, I need to report a homeless child, he's four and has been living in the park across from me for six months now"

"Why are you just now reporting this!"

"I didn't know he was homeless," he said in defeat "please just get him into the Sarutobi home, im begging you as a old friend"

"I'll send Kakashi there tomorrow when he is going to pick up that little girl we got a call about" she said and ended the call.

Jiriaya sighed and watched Naruto with a worried expression on his face, he started on his book, the fifth in the series. He looked up to see Naruto asleep on the bench, and decided to keep watch on him until Kakashi got there to get him. He continued to type away, looking up every few minutes to check on him. Time passed slowly as he wrote the book. It was now around midnight and he couldn't take it. He got a blanket and headed outside.

"Naruto, wake up for a sec okay" he said softly to the sleeping and shivering boy. Who was looking at him now with a sleepy look on his face. " Want to sleep in my apartment tonight, Naruto, and out of this cold, or want to me to stay out here with you?" The little boy fell back asleep and Jiriaya covered him with the blanket and sat next to him. Keeping an eye on him and sipping his coffee.

He yawned some as the sun rose and looked down at the sleeping blond boy. He smiled and got up to go in his house and refill his cup. Once his cup was full he sat next to the now awake Naruto. "Mr. Jiriaya? Why are you here?" the sleepy boy asked.

" To keep watch over you Naruto, hey there is a van going to come and get you, it will have S.H.U.Y on the side of it. They will give you a place to live and food. My friend runs it she will care for you."

"R-really! " Naruto said or rather yelled in excitement and hugged Jiriaya happily. The two began to talk on how the place was run and what to expect until the van arrived and Kakashi came out to talk to Naruto, who ran to the van to get in and heard a woman laugh. Kakashi sighed and waved at Jiriaya before he left with the blond child.

Naruto waved at the little girl who was hugging the dirty pig doll that was fairly small. "Hi I'm Naruto what's your name?" he said to her.

"S-sakura "she mumbled out into the pig doll. "And this is ino" she mumbled out indicating to the doll. They continued to ride in silence even after they picked up the other two children and headed to the old but large house.

* * *

Next chapter will come out soon. Reviews are nice and appreciated. Until next time happy reading !

keep in mind chapters are short do to the author being dyslexic.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again lovely readers, who is ready for this chapter?

As usual I have no claim on anything but the plot

* * *

The Lonely Girl

The little girl looked out of her room, her mom was yelling at Mr. snake again. He always brings her mom her happy medicine. He always looked at her really weirdly, and fussed at her mom when she was short. But the little girl didn't know what that meant. Her dad was drinking from a brown bottle his hair was a mess and his eyes had red around them.

Sakura, the little girl shut the door softly not wanting to be noticed and hid in her closet and mumbled to the pig doll she always had with her. It was her best friend, her only friend. She talked to her doll softly, it didn't talk back of course but it helped calm her.

Her dad sighed hoping he did the right thing by calling the Sarutobi house, but he didn't want his daughter to live like this anymore, his wife would hurt him later but she didn't need this anymore. He watched as Orochimaru yelled at his wife. He got up trying to stay straight. "I'll pay for it in two days, come back with the pills then and leave or im getting the gun." He said gruffly but it got the pail man to leave, and Mebuki to calm down. She went to their room and laid down. He went to get Sakura and let her know what will happen along with help her pack.

Mebuki was out for the rest of the night, after mixing some of the pills. Kizashi had helped sakura pack and kissed her good night, letting her know that he did love her and that was why he could not raise. He ended up sleeping on the couch, not want to be near the one he once loved.

Kakashi arrived early in the morning, Mebuki was still asleep but Kizashi was up and let Kakashi into the dirty trailer as sakura ate some stale cereal tiredly, her toy on her lap and her hair a mess. She looked at Kakashi with a nervous smile on her face.

Kizashi hurried her along with fear that Mebuki would wake up and sakura was soon seated into the van Shizune was in the passengers seat and said hello with a gentle voice. Sakura mumbled a high back to her and hugged her doll as they picked up a blond boy, and two dark haired boys. She looked at the busty blond with admiration, when they met Tsunade .

* * *

I know this is on the short side but im still thinking on roommates for the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

People like this story and that makes me happy. There is a poll on my profile to vote for Sakura's roommate.

I only own the plot, and my computer. Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

The Fish loving boy

Itachi looked at his room, or his half of the room rather as, the other half was taken by a tall boy in with fading bruises all over him. The boy was reading a book with sharks on the cover. Itachi then sat on the bed with the small amount of things he was given, including a blue blanket and pillow, and some clothes. The boy looked at him and smiled widely to show he was missing one of his teeth.

"Hi names Kisame, what's your name?" The boy, Kisame, asked brashly startling Itachi slightly. He had sat his book down and sat up. "Well!?" he said expectantly.

"Itachi Uchiha" Itachi said slightly, and leaned back looking at the boy who was much taller then him. "Im your new roommate." He finished.

"OH! Cool how about you tell me about your self and I will tell you about me" the boy said cheerfully swing his legs some as he talked, a large smile on his face.

"Alright, I am 10 years old, my birthday is June ninth and I am in sixth grade as I skipped a grade" he said with a calm demeanor; his eyes studying his roommate.

"Im 10 years old as well, I was born on march 18'Th and have lived here for the last four months" he said in a slightly calmer voice. "So Itachi, want to be friends!" he said with a large smile.

"…Alright" Itachi said, " What is school like?" he continued looking at Kisame questioningly.

"Oh we are all taught here, until we have been here for five months. Then we go to Konohagakure public school" Kisame answered. "Our teachers here are Ms. Mitarashi, Mr. Sarutobi, Coach Might, and Ms. Yuhi" he finished.

"alright" Itachi replied coolly and looked out the window examining the small forest near them.

* * *

And this is where my brain has ran out of what to say, next chapter coming soon with Naruto and Sasuke as roommates.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm glad people are enjoying the story and im sorry for such short chapters, but if I make them longer it gets hard for me to spell check it as things get to jumbled. I am trying to make them longer.

Naruto does not belong to me, it would be a lot worse if it did cause im not that gifted, but the plot is all mine.

The shy boy and the knucklehead.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other as they have been for the past ten minutes. Nether knew how to act in this situation and both were still in shock that this was happening. Naruto let out a breath as he got bored with the silence and spoke brashly. " Hi what's your name, im the strongest boy alive, Naruto!" he said with a smile and sat on one of the beds, bouncing on it slightly as he had trouble sitting still.

Sasuke blinked looking at the rather loud boy, and sat on the other bed. He stayed quiet for a few moments before quietly saying. "Im Sasuke Uchiha… it's nice to meet you Naruto" he looked out the window slightly trying not to make eye contact with the blond. He still hoped that this was a sick joke and his mommy and dad would come pick him and Itachi up from here.

"how old are you"

"what?"

"how old are you Sasuke?"

"im four!" he said with his chest puffed. Naruto giggled and smiled widely.

"I am to! Hey Sasuke want to be friends?" Naruto said with a soft blush on his face.

"sure"


End file.
